1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflector, and more particularly to a lamp reflector having multiple concave faces and multiple convex surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lamp reflector includes a reflecting cup provided for a light emitting diode device. The reflecting cup has an installing portion and the reflecting portion. A light emitting diode lamp is mounted on the installing portion. The reflecting portion has a high reflecting film formed thereon. The high reflecting film is formed by metallic coating. Wherein the reflecting portion reflects multiple lights emitted by the light emitting diode lamp for concentratedly projecting the multiple light beams toward a same direction.
However, human eyes are injured due to the glare of the multiple light beams concentrated by the conventional lamp reflector. The multiple light beams are concentratedly projected in the same direction to form a bright section in a center and a dim section around the bright section such that the human eyes are easily uncomfortable in between the bright section and the dim section. The conventional lamp reflector may not provide a uniformly illuminating effect.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional lamp reflector.